Recent advances in modern mobile communication systems, especially those which employ spread-spectrum techniques such as frequency hopping, require antennas which have omnidirectional radiation characteristics, are of low profile, and can be operated over a very wide frequency range. The simple whip and the helical antenna operating in its normal mode appear to be attractive for this application because they naturally have omnidirectional characteristics and are mechanically simple. However, these structures are inherently narrow band and fall short of needs in this regard. Hence, additional investigations must be undertaken to develop methods to meet the wide bandwidth requirement of the communication systems.